The invention relates to a built-in domestic appliance, particularly dishwasher, with at least one length-adjustable spacer sleeve for fastening the built-in domestic appliance to at least one wall, particularly a furniture wall, by means of a fastening screw, wherein the spacer sleeve comprises a first sleeve part mounted on the built-in domestic appliance and a second sleeve part, which is telescopically adjustable relative thereto and which is adjustable in length along an axis with respect to the first sleeve part until in contact with the wall, particularly furniture wall.
Built-in domestic appliances such as, for example, dishwashers are after insertion into, for example, installation niches of items of kitchen furniture screw-connected at the side to adjoining furniture walls by way of, for example, mounting plates or mounting angle brackets.
According to DE 75 34 416 U provision is made for screw-connection of the built-in domestic appliance in the region of each of its two side walls to a lateral furniture wall by means of a respective fastening screw. In order to overcome a free gap between the built-in domestic appliance and the adjoining furniture wall a spacer sleeve penetrated by the fastening screw is provided. The spacer sleeve has, as a first sleeve part, a bush with a threaded bore, the bush being fastened in fixed position in the built-in domestic appliance. A hollow-cylindrical screw bolt as a second sleeve part is screwed into the bush. Seated in the axial passage bore of the screw bolt is the fastening screw, which by the screw head thereof clamps a radially inwardly projecting annular collar of the screw bolt to the adjoining furniture wall.
In order to fasten the built-in domestic appliance to the lateral furniture wall initially the screw bolt is rotationally actuated by application of a screwdriver, whereby the screw bolt is moved in or out in the appliance lateral direction until the end face thereof is in contact with the furniture wall. In a second working step the fastening screw is then introduced into the passage bore of the screw bolt and screwed into the furniture wall.